creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkmage4418
THIS STORY IS CALLED UNKOWN now before we start please allow me to clarify this is not a pokemon creepypasta. this is a dream i had when i was 3. keep in mind im 14 now so some details shall be forgoten. however this shocked me to the core when i was little and it slightly scares me to this day. in my dream i recall there being a mirror. and my family. on my side of the mirror there was me,my father,and my mother. on the other side of the mirror there looked to be a very distorted version of what i think is my father and mother. then in my dream i recall my parents on my side disappering. then the other "parrents" as i have no other way to discribe, spoke to me. they said in this blood chilling yet alluring voice "come with us son" to which i responded with no. they were unrelenting with there demands of "come with us son". i was only 3 so i began to cry and repeatedly answer "NO,NO,NO,NO. GO AWAY. I WANT MY PARRENTS" after words my 3 year old self began to cry harder. then these monstrositys said "we are your parrents. now COME WITH US NOW!!" i imeaditly awoke from my night mare gasping for air while crying and shouting. i dont know what that dream meant, but it was so real that it engraved its self in my mind. recently i remeber having a dream. a month or so ago. it makes my blood go cold and makes me fell as if im being watched. in the recent dream i was in the bathroom staring at the mirror. this time no one was with me on my side and no one on the other. not even my reflection. then a invisible being wrote on the window "youll never be free". then in the dream i saw myself, exept it was another version of myself. he was my hight, probably my age, he had long dyed black hair just like me. he was in detail exactly like me. exept for the evil sadistic smile he had on his face. he began to do this laugh this laugh that was exactly like my voice, but a insane, murderous cackle. i woke up in my bed siting straight up yelling with my knife i sleep with tightly clutched in my right hand. I dont know what it means but i think there is a connection and a message in these dreams. i would like some of you who read this to post your theorys in the comment section so i can see someone elses oppinion on this.--Darkmage4418 (talk) 20:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Darkmage4418 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC)